The invention will be described by way of example with reference to mouthguards intended to be used while taking part in body contact sports. It should be appreciated that this is by way of example only and that the mouthguard of the invention may be used for therapeutic purposes also. For example the mouthguard may be used for treating temporomandibular disorders or the like.